Never Live To Match The Beauty Again
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: For the HP Challenge Forums "Seven Kisses" Challenge. Molly Weasley at the birth of her children. Title from Fleetwood Mac song 'Seven Wonders'


**November 29th 1970**

The first of them came on a cold November morning, with the sun rising to peek through the frosty windowpane of St Mungo's Maternity Ward. Molly and Arthur both sat on the same bed, wearing the expressions of two people who'd been awake all night and had finally found something so amazing, so wonderful that the lack of sleep was worth it. As the sun rose higher in the sky, they looked down at the blue bundle in her arms.

'He's going to be a heartbreaker' Arthur whispered. Molly answered him with a watery chuckle.

'What are we going to call him?'

'I had a thought about that, but I'm not sure if you'll like it.'

'What was it?'

'What do you think of William?'

Molly was quiet for several minutes, studying the face of her baby boy. Then, she looked up as her brothers burst into the ward, bringing the cold breeze in with them.

'Gid, Fab, I'd like you to meet my son' Molly said, accepting the bouquet of roses and their hugs, while lifting her son so they could see his face 'this is William Arthur Weasley.'

Once the boys had cooed over their nephew's tiny features Gideon raised his camera to take a photo of the new family.

The photo sits on the mantelpiece, and shows Arthur and Molly kissing the forehead of their newborn.

_(Years later, that photo is replaced by one of William and his wife with their newborn baby girl.)_

**December 12****th**** 1972**

Over two years later, Molly and Arthur found themselves in the sitting room of the Burrow holding tight to a tiny bundle. This time, they're prepared, they have a name picked, but still Charles Weasley managed to take them by surprise. Arthur was out getting ice cream with Bill when Molly went into labour. She eventually managed to get hold of Gideon, who helped deliver the baby on the sitting room floor.

'Molly? I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'll be here next time. I promise.'

'Next time? What makes you think there'll be a next time.'

'I thought you wanted a girl though. I know I do.'

'Alright, one more. A girl.'

Silence descends around them as they study the couch, where both their boys lie sleeping.

'Arthur?'

'Yes dear?'

'Could we have his middle name be Gideon?'

'I thought it already was.'

Charles woke at that exact moment, crying loud enough to wake Bill, who sat up, studying the intruder on his sleep with interest.

'Bill dear, meet your brother. Charles Gideon Weasley' Arthur informed him sagely as he lay the bundle into Bill's lap. Charles stopped crying the instant his brother's arms wrapped around him.

'Mollywobbles, I think they're going to get on just fine' Arthur whispered as he pecked her gently on the cheek.

_(25 years later, Charles sits on the floor of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, crying loudly until Bill wraps both arms around him. The crying doesn't stop, not for several weeks, but it certainly calms him down.)_

**August 22****nd**** 1976**

The next one wasn't a girl, but he was perfect. Molly sat with her boys on her lap, watching Arthur coo at the latest. Bill was too big to really sit on her lap now, but then again, so was Charlie. She shifted a little as the baby began to whimper, reaching out her arms as a reflex, then deciding not to as Arthur was clearly handling it. She watched as Arthur rocked him gently, whispering nonsense to soothe his cries.

'There we go. Looks like we've finally got one that'll be a Daddy's boy' Arthur joked.

'Well, I think it's your turn to pick a name'

'I know, but I haven't thought of anything yet, except Fabian as a middle name.'

'It's ok, it can wait' Molly smiled.

Two days later, Arthur and the boys returned to the room, triumphant.

'I have a name for this little guy' Arthur informed her, grinning as he set down the diaper bag and bopped the baby's nose gently. Molly smiled back, and then looked at him expectantly.

'Percival Fabian. He was one of the Knights of the Round Table, the only one who was virtuous enough to pick up the Holy Grail. We could call him Percy for short.'

'I love it. It's perfect.'

'I love you Mollywobbles.'

'I love you too Arthur.'

And they kissed each other gently over the top of their baby's head.

_(Years later, Arthur would stand out in the snow on Christmas morning, holding tightly to his son as sobs racked his body and their broken families waited inside for their return.)_

**April 1****st**** 1978**

'Where are they?' Gideon practically shouted as he dashed into the hospital room.

'Yeah, where are the new generation of Prewett Pranksters?' Fabian continued as he followed his twin at a slightly more sedate pace.

'No. They're not the new generation of anything but Weasleys' Molly informed them passionately, clutching her baby boy to her chest.

'Just you wait, they will be when I'm through with them' Gideon responded.

'You two are just asking for a Bat-Bogey-Hex aren't you' Arthur asked with a wry grin on his face.

'Alright, fine. We'll let them follow their own path. Now can we meet them?'

'Certainly. Gideon? This is your nephew George Peter' Molly whispered, passing him to her brother.

'Fabian, this is Fredrick John. Watch his head' Arthur's voice rang out loud and clear, as he handed over his son, moving to stand behind his wife. For several minutes, it was quiet in the room, Bill, Charlie and Percy slept peacefully on the chairs and Gideon and Fabian Prewett studied the faces of their nephews.

'Boys?' Molly broke the silence 'we have a favour to ask of you.'

'Anything.'

'As you know, my brother's have been the other's godparents, and we were hoping that you two would...' Arthur trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

'Be godfather to the baby you're each holding' Molly finished the sentence for them.

Her brothers looked at her, tears of happiness in their eyes, before they both answered at the same time.

'It would be an honour.'

'They're perfect Mols' Fabian finished.

'We know' Molly and Arthur told them as they leaned forward to kiss each other lightly. Gideon wolf whistled, which woke up the older boys and the Weasley twins were welcomed into the world by pandemonium.

_(As Molly stared down at the forever 19 year old face of her son, she took the slightest comfort in the fact that at least he was with he wasn't alone wherever he was. He had his godfather to guide him.)_

**March 1****st**** 1980**

On the first of March, Molly found herself standing over an incubator willing her youngest son to live. Just as the silent sobs began to rack her body, Bill appeared behind her. He smiled at her with his infectious ten-year-old smile, and placed one of his sticky hands in hers.

'Mummy? Is the baby going to be alright?'

'I don't know honey. I don't know.'

'Mummy? Does he have a name yet?'

'No, not yet. We haven't had a chance to think of one.'

'Maybe if you give him a name, he'll want to stay' Bill said, and then as they heard Fred's raised voice, he headed off into the direction of his younger siblings. Before Molly could even move, Arthur appeared from around the corner, wiping a tear from his eye.

'When did he get so grown up?' he asked with a shaky laugh.

'When we weren't looking it seems' she answered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'Arthur? What if he's right? What if we name him?'

'What would we name him?'

'Ronald Bilius' she whispered, her voice shaking over both names.

'I can see you haven't given this much thought at all' Arthur quipped.

'They're the strongest names I can give him. My brother and my uncle.'

'Then Ronald Bilius it shall be. Don't worry Molly, he'll be ok. He's going to grow up and make friends and fall in love and have a stunning son that he'll name after me.'

Molly chuckled to herself, and Arthur could have sworn he heard her say 'dream on' right before she reached up and kissed him.

_(16 years later, they stood over Ron's bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing, Bill beside them, Fred and George perched on the sides of their brother's beds. 'Don't worry mum, he'll want to stay. Hermione's still in trouble.' Bill told her, reaching for her hand. Molly nodded, taking his hand and wrapping a supportive arm around her husband.)_

**August 11****th**** 1981**

Ginevra Molly Weasley slept peacefully in her father's arms ignorant to the noise her six older brothers were making in the hallway in an attempt to be allowed in to see her. Molly looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow; he nodded and handed their daughter over to her before walking out to retrieve his sons.

Molly sighed. Ginevra would be her last child, whether she liked it or not. A complication during the birth had settled that once and for all. She glanced down as she woke and began to fuss.

'Shh...shh...my beautiful baby girl, I've waited a long time for you. We all have. Now now, stop crying, you don't want to be crying when your brother's get here. They're very excited to meet you. Can you hear the racket they're making out there?'

Once she'd quietened down, Molly had a few moments of blissful solitude before all seven of her boys descended on the room.

'Mum!' came six voices all at once as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George raced in. Percy followed at a slightly more sedate pace, while Ron grinned at her from his father's arms.

'Boys, hush. This is your sister, Ginevra' she said, switching the tone of her voice from stern to proud in a manner of seconds.

The boys instantly stopped being rowdy, instead gathered around their mother, all wearing expressions of amazement.

'She's beautiful' breathed Percy, reaching out a timid hand to lightly brush his sister's cheek.

'Just like her mother' Arthur informed him 'now come on boys, your mother needs her rest. Give her a kiss, and we'll go home and you can all help make dinner.'

Molly smiled her widest as the boys all found space on her cheek to lay a kiss.

As they all left the hospital room, Arthur turned back to face her.

'She's going to be a heartbreaker one day. You never know, maybe she'll marry Harry Potter.'

Molly merely laughed and shooed him away, then turned her attention back to her daughter.

_(18 years later, Molly wipes away tears as she watches her only daughter walk down the aisle on her father's arm, one her way to becoming Ginevra Molly Potter.)_

**July 31****st**** 1997**

Molly glanced across the kitchen at Arthur. It was early in the morning on Harry's 17th birthday.

'Arthur?'

'Yes dear?'

'I was thinking of giving Harry Fab's watch.'

'And?'

'And I was making sure you approved.'

'Why wouldn't I approve?'

'Because he's not really our son.'

'He's as much our son as all the others. Besides, he's going to marry our Ginny one day. Now, tell him I'm sorry, but I have to go into work early. I'll see you tonight' he tells her, understanding etched into every inch of his face. He kisses her gently on the forehead and leaves for work.

So, later that morning, Molly hands Harry her older brother's battered watch and receives a hug in return. And as simple as that, the seventh Weasley son is born. Molly glances around her crowded kitchen, listening to the sound of her children arguing. Percy isn't here, but he's out there somewhere. She finally has her missing puzzle piece, her family is now complete.

_(Mere months later, Molly watches as her children mourn for their fallen brother. Her son has died, and her family will never be complete again.)_


End file.
